


One Call Away

by littlebadlei



Series: A small glimpse of ohmiya's day life [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boyfriend is the most stupid, cheesy and crazy person ever. But still the best boyfriend anyone could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> so I really wanted to try to write again and I'm surprised that I even managed to write this down...  
> Please listen [this song from Charlie Puth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxuY9FET9Y4) if you read this :)  
> Thank you Piimy ([Pimatonari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimatonari/pseuds/Pimatonari)) for betaing this for me <3

Coffee machine worked at the corner of the kitchen on a chilly early morning. Two slices of bread jumped up from the toaster. Nino quietly stepped out from the bathroom, face washed, teeth brushed, and clothes put on. Silently, he continued traveling next to the bed where he left his bag earlier, picking it up and checking once again that he had everything he needed. As everything seemed right, he threw it to his back before looking at the sleeping figure on their bed.

Smiling softly, Nino lightly brushed the fallen hair off from the handsome face before sighing, bending down, and kissing the brownish forehead. “I'm off to work” He whispered against the skin.

He carefully closed the bedroom's door behind him, even though he knew that the man that was left behind wouldn't wake up even to the loudest sound he could make with the door anyway. Nino walked fast to the kitchen, picked up the bread slices, grabbed his thermos mug, and poured the warm black miracle drink to it. Closed the cap on top, held them in one hand. He moved to the entrance, sneaking his feet into the shoes as his phone started to vibrate on his pocket.

Once shoes on, Nino picked up the phone without looking at the ID of the caller, already knowing it would be his manager waiting for him downstairs. “Just getting out of the door” He mumbled, a bread sticking out of his mouth at the same time as he put his jacket on. Sewing, he ended the call, put it back to his pocket, and opened the front door.

Just as Nino was about to step out, he stopped and turned around to look at the old bluish ipod nano that was on the table, next to their keys. Quickly thinking, he picked it up and closed the door.

Jumping down two stairs at once, Nino was downstairs in no time and opening the van's door to get in. Mumbling the morning greetings while still eating his second slice, as he shut the door, coffee warming his other hand beautifully.

Once settled down comfortably to the seat, the last grains of bread in his mouth and some crumbs in his lap, he pulled the ipod out of his pocket confines, plugged the earbuds on his ear and pressed play. Slightly interested to hear and know what kind of songs his precious sleepy boyfriend was listening to at the moment.

First notes of the song where the sound of piano.

Nino looked out from the window to the chilly waking morning city of Tokyo.

The piano continued for a little while. Nino tried to remember if he has ever heard this song before.

His thigh shook. No. It was his phone.

Then the piano stopped.

He waited for the next note to tell him more about the song as he pulled out his phone and opened the new message.

 

  
_“I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day”_

  
To: Kazu  
From: Satoshi  
   『Have a nice time at work. If you need me, Call me. I'm only one call away from you.  
      Love you ♥  
      - your Satoshi』

 

Nino blinked at the message before he looked at the song that was playing in the mp3 player and then back. As the words started to fill his head, the blush took over his ears. Shaking his head lightly with a sheepish grin, unable to understand how his cheesy boyfriend managed to do this to him.

 

To: Satoshi  
From: Kazu  
  『Go back to sleep, Stupid.  
    Love you too.  
    - your Kazu』

 

Nino switched off the phone and hid his face behind his hands.  
His boyfriend is the most stupid, cheesy and crazy person ever. But still the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. And he was so lucky to be able to call him his. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck.

He let his hands fall down to his lap as he felt his ears loosing the warmth of a blush and sighing, Nino leaned his head back to the window. With a small smile growing up on his lips as he continued to listen the song as the scenery moved in front of him.

The day couldn't have started any way better.


End file.
